If He Falls In Love Tonight
by parpar
Summary: Also a point of veiw of Timon and Pumba...


And if he falls in love tonight

_**And if he falls in love tonight..." **_

"It's not fair," was his first thought.  
"It's not fair."  
Timon twitched his nose a little and narrowed his eyes. He actually looked pretty amusing, though he was angry at the moment. He looked like a child that had lost his toy.  
He crossed his arms around his chest and watched the two lions disappear into the jungle.  
"Sure," he thought. "HE gets it all. He has HER now. He doesn't need friends anymore, he has HER. Well, let him have. The minute she turns her back on him, he'll come back, wanting his FRIENDS back. Well, maybe Pumbaa will take him back, but not me! No siree! That'll teach him to turn his back on me! NO-ONE will turn their back on me! NEVER again!" Timon looked at the bushes where Simba and Nala had vanished.  
"Yeah...He DOES have her," he thought, suddenly not so angry anymore. "He has her now...He doesn't NEED us anymore."  
The thought strick him like a lightning. "Doesn't need? Of course he does, don't be silly, everyone needs friends."  
(maybe just not enough)  
"Shut up."  
A small voice deep inside him was trying to set an objection, like trying to get him down on purpose, but he wouldn't let it.  
Could some girl Simba just met really be that important? No, he thought. Nothing could ever beat their friendship. Could it?  
He startled of the thought. He turned to Pumbaa. "Come on."  
"Where to, Timon?" "We gotta follow them." "But-but why?" "Pumbaa, women are always trouble. If our carnivorous pal gets too addicted, BOOM! Bachelor party's over!"  
Pumbaa didn't exactly know what Timon meant but followed him anyway. They both ran through the bushes and branches,when finally:  
"STOP!" Timon yelled. Pumbaa stopped so quickly that he almost fell on his snout. "Whoah, we almost bumped into them," Timon sighed in relief. He carefully padded closer and peeked his head out of the bush. "A-hah!"  
"'A-hah' what, Timon?" Pumbaa stepped next to him and looked at the young lovers in a distance, playing at the waterfalls.  
"I knew it!" Timon hissed. "Fooling around with her the minute you turn your back on him!" Pumbaa looked uncomfortable. "Uhh, Timon...Don't ya think this is like spying?" "Pumbaa, this is not spying, this is OBSERVING."  
Timon watched the lions play, saw Simba dragging her with him into the pool and saw them running into the fields out of sight.  
He was so mad. He was furious. How could Simba do this to them? Just walk away, just like that after everything they had been through? They had saved his life when he was small, raised him as their best friend and now he was falling in love and leaving it all behind!

Timon swallowed.  
Who was he trying to fool? He was SO jealous at Simba. It wasn't about Simba leaving them because of that--that-whatever--her-name-was...It was because he had everything now. He had someone to love, maybe he would have a family soon, cubs, little Simbas...Timon swallowed again.  
He HATED him. Timon kicked a rock near his foot just to kick something. HE could've had it all too, HE could've had a home and a family, HE could've had someone to love. But he chose another kind of life. He was happy with it...at least, at least he thought he was...  
He HAD a family somewhere, but...they didn't care anymore. They didn't approve him the way he was, his lifestyle, his friends...they couldn't approve him. They wanted a safe life in a safe colony with a safe family.  
Timon sighed. Maybe he wanted too, he didn't know...At least he couldn't admit it, not to Pumbaa anyway. And he DID have someone who loved him, at least had still loved when he left his colony. Maybe not anymore, who knows...  
"It's not fair," he whispered, more to himself than to Pumbaa but he heard it anyway. "Did you say something, Timon?"  
Suddenly Timon felt angry again.  
"NOT - FAIR!"  
He lifted his hand and swatted a branch near him. Pumbaa was startled and almost backed up a bit. Timon felt himself choking up. WHY? Why coudn't HE ever have what he really wanted. He would never admit it, but it wasn't Hakuna Matata what he wanted. He wanted a family. He wanted kits. He wanted someone to really love him. The only thing left for him after Simba would be gone, was his bestest best friend, Pumbaa. What if he would lose him, too? That girl, that lioness, that - Nala, that's it - already was so close. If she would've catched Pumbaa, Timon would be alone. He shivered a little. He would never survive alone. Anything but that. Because that was the thing he hated the most - being left all alone. Nothing else mattered, as long as he had SOMEONE, even one friend, he was happy. Just someone...to feel loved.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears welled up in his eyes and he was on the verge of breaking down. No more Simba, he just knew it. One person less to be there for him, one left to go...

"And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed..." He couldn't go on. He turned to Pumbaa and hugged him, the only friend he had left.  
Pumbaa felt sad too, not only for losing Simba, but because he too felt Timon was the only friend there for him now. Neither of them could change their past anymore, both were outcasts and they had grown to live like outcasts, with no rules, with no responsibilities, and with no family anymore. Pumbaa saw how sad Timon was too. Timon was never sad, unless it was something really tragic so he figured this had to be very tragic. He patted Timon friendly on the back and finished his thoughts:  
"...his carefree days with us are history..."

Both sang the last verse together:

"In short our pal is doomed!"


End file.
